fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dalek Killer
High Density Penetrator Ammunition, referred to commonly as Dalek Killer ammunition, because of the main purpose of its design, is a type of gunpowder based ammunition used in human firearms. The Dalek Killer ammunition was first produced, tested and put into use by the United States Air Force AIPHX program for the purposes of penetrating the armor of the Daleks and killing the creature within. Dalek Killer ammunition comes in several common calibers, making the ammunition available for a wide variety of common use American and NATO weaponry, including 9mm, 12 Gauge, 5.56mm, .50 BMG and .45 ACP. Dalek Killer Varieties *9×19mm Parabellum: The DK-9 is a 9mm caliber for use in pistols, handguns and sub-machine guns. *.45 ACP: The DK-45 is a .45 ACP caliber for use in pistols, handguns and sub-machine guns. *5.56×45mm NATO: The DK-556 is a 5.56x45mm caliber for use in carbine rifles. The DK-556 has the appearance of a miniaturized NATO 120mm tank round. *.50 BMG: The DK-50 is a .50 BMG caliber for use in anti-material rifles and heavy machine guns. The DK-50 has the appearance of a miniaturized NATO 120mm tank round. *12 Gauge: The DK-12 is a shotgun caliber for use in 12 gauge shotguns. The DK-12G is a solid DU slug. The DK-12EF is an electromagnetic variant designed to fry circuitry of robots. It is notable for its armor penetrating needles that discharge high voltage electric fields into a target. Commonly referred to as a "stinger shell". DK-556.jpg|DK-556 DK-12EF.jpg|DK-12EF "Stinger" DK-12G.jpg|DK-12G DK-9.png|DK-9 Production Dalek Killer ammunition is developed from an extremely dense form of depleted uranium. Depleted Uranium is commonly used in tank shells and anti-armor rocket-propelled weapons. The heavy weight of Dalek Killer rounds limits the overall range a round can be fired from before the weight causes the bullet to hit the ground. As a result of this issue, one must be within 30 yards (100 feet) of a target to hit accurately or must adjust one's aim to hit a target at a further distance. The .50 BMG Dalek Killer round contains a specific grain higher than standard .50 BMG ammunition, requiring a rifle chambered in such to be modified to handle the drastically more powerful explosive force of a Dalek Killer variant. Advanced military research currently seeks to find a way to retain the high density of Dalek Killer rounds while reducing its weight. Uses Dalek Killer ammunition is primarily purposed for penetrating the armor of Daleks to kill the creature within. However, DK rounds have proven useful in penetrating and killing Cybermen and Weeping Angels. The DK-12EF "Stinger" round is also useful against enemies such as robots, androids, drones and cyborgs by frying the circuitry of the target's electronics. DK ammunition is purposed for killing heavily armored targets, but the ammunition can be used against living things, although the penetrating capabilities could send the rounds through a target and continuing onward through whatever is behind them and beyond. Category:Doctor Who: An American Companion Category:Weapons